Coś mówiłeś, Severusie?
by NoemiZK
Summary: Seria miniaturek, które razem tworzą spójną historię. Przedstawiają alternatywne wydarzeń z Hogwartu. Całość pisana z perspektywy Severusa.
1. Chapter 1

Autor : Noemi  
>Beta: Toshiko<br>Pairing: bark  
>Gatunek: Non-canon<br>Uwagi: Alternatywa wydarzeń z książki.

„Coś mówiłeś, Severusie?"

Severus Snape obudził się z przeświadczeniem, że ten dzień będzie jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu. Wykonując wszystkie poranne czynności, myślał tylko o czymś, co doprowadzi do takiego stanu rzeczy. To "coś" nazywało się Potter. Harry Potter. Dzisiaj zaczynał swój pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Jego ojcem był James Potter, z którym w młodości Mistrz Eliksirów miał nieprzyjemność się spotkać.

Severus już jakiś czas temu wykonał listę trzech rzeczy najbardziej charakterystycznych dla wszystkich Potterów.

Po pierwsze: każdy z nich jest zadufanym w sobie idiotą. Nie obchodzą go problemy innych i szuka poklasku po przez głupie kawały, które zawsze uchodzą mu na sucho.

Po drugie: lubią czarodziei mogolskiego pochodzenia i nigdy nie zadają się z rodami czystokrwistymi gardzącymi szlamami.

No i po trzecie: zawsze są przydzielani do Gryffindoru.

Tym sposobem Snape podsumował znienawidzony przez siebie ród Potterów. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko czekać na kolejnego przedstawiciela tej rodziny. Następnie będzie musiał znosić tego bachora przez kolejnych siedem lat, a jeżeli dopisze mu szczęście, to tylko pięć z nich dzieciak będzie uczęszczał na jego zajęcia. Westchnął i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali czekali na przybycie pierwszoroczniaków. Prawie wszyscy. Severus siedział przy końcu stołu i rzucał dookoła groźne spojrzenia. Wystarczyło tylko, że ktoś się głośniej odezwał, a ten mierzył go niszczącym spojrzeniem, więc każdy wolał omijać go szerokim łukiem i siedzieć jak najdalej.

Po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania, wrota się otworzyły. Jako pierwsza do sali weszła Minewra McGonagall, a za nią podążali nowi uczniowie.

W trakcie przemarszu grupki dzieciaków Snape szukał tylko jednego nastolatka. Ani przez chwilę nie wątpił w to, że go rozpozna. Wszyscy w jego rodzinie byli podobni. Mieli włosy sterczące we wszystkie strony, cechowali się raczej drobną budową i nosili okulary o okrągłych szkłach. Tak. Każdy Potter był taki sam. Właśnie dzięki tym wskazówką miał zamiar znaleźć go pośród tłumu.

Po paru sekundach poszukiwań odnalazł jedenastolatka. Szaty chłopca były w nie najlepszym stanie, a spod nich wystawały znoszone tenisówki. Dodatkowo na jego twarzy było widoczna niepewność i zagubienie, jakby nie wiedział, czy to wszystko nie jest tylko snem. Snape przez chwile miał wrażenie, iż patrzy na jakieś dziecko z rodzinny mugoli. Z wielkim żalem musiał przyznać jedną rzecz. Ten Potter nie spełnia pierwszego punktu z jego listy.

_- Zostały jeszcze dwa - _przemknęło mu przez myśl i z morderczym uśmiechem przyglądał się jedenastolatkowi.

Nagle zauważył, że Harry rozmawia z Draco. Draco Malfoyem. Chłopcem, który pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi. Rodu potępiającego mugoli i wszystko, co ma z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Podejrzewał, że dziedzic pod tym względem nie różnił się zbytnio od swoich rodziców i przodków. Blondyn wdał się w jakąś interesującą konwersację z Potterem i nawet nieśmiało się do niego uśmiechnął. Snape zazgrzytał zębami ze złością. Syn Jamesa właśnie niszczył jego schemat.

- _Jeszcze tylko jeden punkt. On musi być w Gryffindorze. Jaki z niego Potter, jeśli trafi do innego domu? - _pomyślał i zmrużył oczy w oczekiwaniu na dalsze wydarzenia'

Właśnie wtedy Minewra zaczęła wyczytywać nazwiska uczniów, którzy mieli zostać przydzieleni. Severus z niecierpliwością czekał na znienawidzone przez niego nazwisko. Zaraz po Lavender Brown tiara została umieszczona głowie Draco Malfoy i zgodnie z przewidywaniami wszystkich obecnych trafił do Slytherinu.

- Potter, Harry - wyczytała z listy McGonagall a w Wielkiej Sali zaległa cisza. Wszyscy spoglądali na chłopca. Dzieciak dość niepewnie usiadł na krześle i założył Tiarę. Snape zauważył delikatny ruch ust dziecka. Cicho przemawiał do Tiary. Chwilę później Magiczny Kapelusz wykrzyknął:

- Slytherin!

Ludzie w sali zamarli. Parę sekund później rozbrzmiały szepty i chichoty, a niedowierzające spojrzenia mierzyły go od góry do dołu.

_- Nie! - _pomyślał z przerażeniem Severus.- Ma być MOIM podopiecznym?

Spojrzał z nienawiścią na jedenastolatka, który wędrował w stronę stołu jego domu. Ślizgoni patrzyli na niego z dystansem i dużą dozą nieufności, tylko nieliczni zaczęli klaskać i się z nim witać.

- _Może syn Jamesa nie jest taki zły? - _pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów, jednak po chwili skarcił się w myślach. - _To niemożliwe!_

Dzieciak odpowiadał na pozdrowienia innych uczniów, chwilę później powiedział coś, co rozbawiło jego towarzyszy. To zdarzenie rozluźniło atmosferę.

- _O nie, on niczym nie różni się od swojego ojca! Potter to Potter, nazwisko do czegoś zobowiązuje! Udowodnię, że nie nadaję się na Ślizgona! _- postanowił Severus, obserwując dalsze poczynania jedenastolatka. W pewnym momencie Harry zauważył spojrzenie nauczyciela. Uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało i wrócił do rozmowy z Draco.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, Potter - szepnął do siebie Snape.

- Coś mówiłeś, Severusie? Może masz ochotę na klopsika, mój drogi? - zapytał się go mały czarodziej, Flitwick.

- Nie, dziękuję - wysyczał przez zęby Mistrz Eliksirów, nie odrywając wzroku od nowej zmory jego życia.


	2. Chapter 2

„Granger. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger"

Severus Snape był zawsze opanowany. Niezależnie od sytuacji zachowywał spokojny umysł, a wydarzenia wokół siebie poddawał chłodnej analizie. Niezależnie, czy akurat prowadził lekcję ze Ślizgonami, czy znajdował się na zebraniu Zakonu, to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Uważał bowiem, że ważną rzeczą jest, aby wiedzieć jak najwięcej o ludziach w swoim otoczeniu, aby zawsze być na wszystko przygotowanym. Dlatego na jego twarzy nie gościły uczucia, bo przecież trudno pozostać bezstronnym, gdy człowiek zbytnio się w coś zaangażuje. Jednak znalazła się osoba, której dość łatwo udało się wytrącić mężczyznę z równowagi i o dziwo nie był nią Potter.

— Potter! Co mi wyjdzie, jeśli dodam sproszkowanego korzenia asfodelusa do nalewki z piołunu?

Kątem oka zauważył, że ręką jednej z Gryfonek wystrzeliła do góry jeszcze zanim skończył mówić. Skrzywił się nieznacznie na ten widok i ze zdziwieniem przyjął, że pytany chłopak zrobił to samo. Zresztą jak większość obecnych w klasie uczniów.

— Asfodelus dodany do nalewki z piołunu tworzy silny eliksir usypiający, zwany również Wywarem Żywej Śmierci, panie profesorze — odezwał się bez zająknięcia jedenastolatek z podniesioną wysoko głową. Następnie delikatnie się uśmiechnął, jakby z niepewnością. Severus zmarszczył na ten widok brwi, a w myślach ułożył już kolejne pytanie.

— Potter, gdzie będziesz szukał, jeśli ci powiem, żebyś znalazł bezoar?

I wcale, ale to wcale nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Jednak, zamiast tego ponownie zauważył, że ręka dziewczyny z Gryffindoru uniesiona jest wysoko w górze. Usta mężczyzny drgnęły w irytacji, zdecydowanie nie lubił nadgorliwych i wyrywających się do przodu uczniów. Z tego były tylko same kłopoty. Doskonale pamiętał jak sam postanowił kiedyś uwarzyć eliksir z wyższego poziomu niż miał na lekcjach i omal nie wysadził lochów w powietrze. Na to wspomnienie prawie uśmiechnął się, prawie, bo w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał.

— Bezoar to kamień tworzący się w żołądku kozy, panie profesorze — odpowiedział pewnym głosem Potter, a w oczach chłopca coś błysnęło. Jakby satysfakcja i duma. Jednak to nagłe, zrezygnowane westchnienie nadgorliwej uczennicy przyciągnęło jego uwagę, wywołując złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Severusa.

— Może powiesz mi jeszcze, jaka jest różnica między mordownikiem a tojadem żółtym? — spytał i zauważył jak zadowolenie znika z twarzy jedenastolatka, a między jego brwiami tworzy się delikatna zmarszczka, świadcząca o zamyśleniu. Już chciał rzucić jakiś kąśliwy komentarz na ten temat, kiedy po raz kolejny ręka Gryfonki pojawiła się w górze. Zwróciło to nie tylko jego uwagę, lecz rozproszyło całą klasę. Prawie całą. Potter nadal zastanawiał się, spoglądając w kierunku Severusa.

— Wydaje mi się, że to jedna i ta sama roślina, panie profesorze — oznajmił po chwili, całkowicie nieświadomy konsternacji reszty osób. Swoimi słowami przywrócił do rzeczywistości Snape'a. — Nie jest ona przypadkiem zwana też akonitem? — zapytał ciekawie, co lekko zdziwiło Severusa. Nie spodziewał się, że doczeka się dnia, w którym Potter będzie dopytywał się o wiadomości z eliksirów. W końcu ojciec chłopaka był w nich beznadziejny i zawsze zdawał je po najniższej linii oporu. Jednak Lily…

— Zgadza się, panie Potter — mruknął w odpowiedzi, nadal mierząc groźnym spojrzeniem dziewczynę z pierwszej ławki, która wyglądała tak jakby miała się popłakać, z powodu zapytania kogoś innego niż ją. — Doprawdy irytujące — powtórzył Severus, a następnie objął wzrokiem całą salę. Z nieukrywanym rozczarowaniem, szybkimi krokami przemierzył drogę od biurka do środka pomieszczenia i sięgnął po różdżkę. Chwilę później na tablicy pojawił się regulamin lekcji. — Nikt nie zacznie warzyć eliksiru, póki nie przepisze tych zasad. Macie je przestrzegać całkowicie i nie obchodzą mnie powody, dla których porzucicie je w celu zachowania się w inny sposób niż wyznaczony — Wszyscy uczniowie bez chwili zwłoki zajęli się pracą. No prawie wszyscy. Jedna ręka powędrowała do góry, a brew Severusa drgnęła. — Tak, panno… — zaczął, ale na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki, gdy dotarło do niego, że nie zna imienia dziewczynki.

— Granger. Nazywam się Hermiona Granger — przedstawiła się i nie pozwoliła odezwać się Severusowi, bo od razu przeszła do swojego problemu. — Dlaczego punkt drugi zakazuje nam wszelakiego poruszania się po klasie w trakcie lekcji bez pozwolenia profesora? Co mamy zrobić w przypadku, gdy upadnie nam składnik eliksiru lub jakiś inny przedmiot? A co z przypadkiem, kiedy musimy szybko oddalić się od kociołka, bo może on wybuchnąć? Poza tym przecież na niektórych lekcjach będziemy pracować w grupach, a wtedy trzeba… — Hermionę doszczętnie zajęło wymienianie wszelakich wątpliwości i za nic sobie miała morderczy wzrok Severusa, który przeszywał ją na wskroś.

Snape był cierpliwym mężczyzną. Potrafił kontrolować swoje emocje i nie wyżywać się zbytnio na innych za swój zły humor albo za to, że wstał z łóżka lewą nogą. Potrafił znieść wiele; poranne śniadania w Wielkiej Sali, po których Dumbledore za każdym razem proponował mu dropsa, te nieszczęsne zebrania nauczycieli, nie wspominając o chwilach, gdy razem z Albusem rozmawiali o sprawach Zakonu. Jednak lista wszystkich rzeczy, których nie cierpiał najbardziej, właśnie uległa zmianie. Gdzieś na miejscu jedenastym pojawiła się jedenastoletnia dziewczynka, na pozór niegroźna, ale w rzeczywistości niezwykle… denerwująca. Wyprzedziła nawet młodego Pottera, który póki co zachowywał się nienagnanie, co było na swój sposób podejrzane. Jednak Snape nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

— Dosyć! — wrzasnął na całą salę, gdy Granger nie przerwała swojego paplania po paru minutach. — Starczy tego. Mówiłem, że macie przepisać te punkty i je przestrzegać. Nie wspomniałem o pozwoleniu na ich ewentualną weryfikację w zależności od sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdziemy, ponieważ zasady dotyczą tylko normalnych momentów lekcji, a nie tych ekstremalnych. — Kończąc wypowiedź, rzucił kilka kolejnych przerażających spojrzeń w stronę Hermiony.

— Ale…

— Chyba wyraziłem się jasno, panno Granger? Zresztą nie życzę sobie, aby ktokolwiek odzywał się na mojej lekcji bez mojego pozwolenia — dodał i w tym momencie zauważył, jak Draco szepcze coś do Pottera, na co ten radośnie się uśmiecha i potwierdza kiwnięciem głowy. Zignorował to jednak, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie może ukarać swoich ślizgonów.

Do końca lekcji panował względny spokój. Co prawda ciszę, raz za razem, przerywały szepty w trzeciej ławce na prawo od tablicy – miejsca Draco i Harry'ego – ale ich rozmowy nie były aż tak uciążliwe jak spojrzenia Granger skierowane w stronę Severusa. Było w nich coś takiego, co samo w sobie niszczyło opanowanie Snape'a.


	3. Chapter 3

„Tak, właśnie tak, profesorze."

Przez te wszystkie lata Severus mógł się szczycić tym, iż nie był nazbyt troskliwy. Oczywiście zdarzało się, że prawił monologi miejące na celu odstraszyć uczniów od robienia głupot, ale to nie troska przemawiała przez niego, lecz praktyczność. Po co miał nocami ciągle się natykać na dzieciaki i w kółko odsyłać je do dormitorium. Oczywiście pierwszoklasiści z jego domu musieli zostać kilkakrotnie przyłapani na nieposłuszeństwie i obdarowani szlabanem, aby zrozumieli swoje błędy. Po jakiś czasie przyswajali umiejętność wymigiwania się od kar, jak i otrzymywania ich łagodniejszych, jak ich starsi koledzy. Jednak monolog zawsze działał na młodszych uczniów i przynajmniej dopóki nie dowiedzieli się o pewnych słabościach nauczycieli oraz tajnych przejściach, byli posłuszni.

Może właśnie dlatego Snape wcale nie był zdziwiony, kiedy usłyszał od Minewry o tym, że Potter na pierwszej lekcji latania popisał się znakomitymi umiejętnościami i powinien to wykorzystać. W końcu ten dzieciak musiał być wyjątkiem, który potwierdzi regułę. Jednak do rodzaju innych spraw należał fakt, iż chłopak nie usłuchał się profesor Hooch i wzbił się w niebo wraz z bachorem Weasleyów, a następnie założyli się, który z nich da radę złapać przypominajkę Longbottom, notabene ten ostatni sam zaproponował, żeby jej użyć. W tym przypadku to nie był wyjątek od reguły, ale jawne pogwałcenie zasad. Mógł się jednak spodziewać, że Minewra i Albus tak bardzo zachwycą się umiejętnościami latania na miotle Pottera, iż o tym zapomną. W rezultacie to on musiał dać mu za to szlaban, a chłopak łaził przez cały dzień jak jakiś zbity pies. Prawdopodobnie złemu humorowi chłopaka, przysłużyła się informacja o zakazie gry w Qudditcha do trzeciej klasy, przez jego jawną ignorancję i wygłup. Oczywiście dyrekcja znowu musiała interweniować i jeszcze tego samego wieczoru został przekupiony, aby pozwolić nastolatkowi na latanie i uczestnictwo w treningach drużyny. Nie zamierzał się kłócić, wiedział, co jest ile warte, niewątpliwie pozwolenie miało mniejsza wartość niż kilka rzadkich składników do eliksirów, i jak wyjść z twarzą w takiej sytuacji, zawsze może powiedzieć, iż to Albus mu kazał się zgodzić i udać niezadowolenie.

Jakkolwiek gdyby Severus chciałby twierdzić, że mu to nie na rękę, skłamałby. Doskonale wiedział, iż w jego drużynie nie ma obecnie ścigającego, bo poprzedni postanowił skupić się na swoim ostatnim roku na nauce, a Potter niewątpliwie odziedziczył umiejętności po swoim ojcu i jest idealną osobą na to miejsce. Zresztą przekonał się do tego już po pierwszym treningu, kiedy zapytał się Flinta o dzieciaka, kapitan drużyny był zachwycony. To przeważyło szalę i teraz nie wiedział, czy się potajemnie cieszyć z tego, jak to wszystko się potoczyło, czy kląć na Minevrę i Albusa, że zignorowali jego decyzję.

Westchnął i przeniósł wzrok na Wielką Sale. Wystarczyło tylko zerknąć, aby wiedzieć, że dzisiaj było Halloween. Ilość nietoperzy w pomieszczeniu była przytłaczająca, nie mówią już o tym, iż większość z nich latało między uczniami i raz na jakiś czas starało się skraść jakieś jedzenie ze złotych półmisków. Zastawa, która była używana tylko podczas uroczystości, połyskiwała i jakby zachęcała do skonsumowania wszystkiego, co na niej leżało. Jakby tych ozdób było mało, w powietrzu zamiast świec, unosiły się dynie, które szczerzyły się do wszystkich szyderczo, a księżyc w pełni wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś się z nim umówił, że dziś będzie tak jasno świecił. Westchnął ponownie, nienawidził słoności Albusa i innych profesorów do przesadnego ozdabiania szkoły na wszelakie okazje.

– Severusie, może pieczonego ziemniaczka? – zapytał Flitwick, który usiadł po jego lewej stronie, tak jakby znowu wziął sobie za punkt honoru wywołanie na jego twarzy innej rekcji, niż zniesmaczenia czy rozdrażnienia.

– Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział po chwili, widząc, że kpiące spojrzenie nie wystarczyło i wykładowca zaklęć, nadal trzyma półmisek i wygląda tak, jakby miał mu zaraz zwalić całą kopę ziemniaków na talerz.

Ponownie uniósł wzrok i przeniósł go na stół Slytherinu. Szukając ciemnowłosej i blondwłosej głowy, z każdą chwilą odczuwał coraz większą złość, że Pottera i Dracona nie ma. Od pierwszego dnia codziennie się szwendali po całym zamku i zawsze spóźniali na posiłki. Na szczęście mieli na tyle rozsądku w głowach, aby na lekcje przychodzić o czasie. Jak jednak na to nie patrzeć, znajomość dwóch chłopców wypłynęła dobrze na Wybrańca, bo początkowa niepewność powoli zamieniała w pewność siebie i ciekawość. Było to nadzwyczaj niepokojące, ponieważ to te cechy charakteru, mogły na niego i Malfoya sprowadzić nieszczęścia, No chyba, że ukierunkują je we właściwy sposób, o co sam zamierzał zadbać.

Nagle do Wielkiej Sali wpadł Quirrell. Biegiem dotarł do stołu prezydialnego i dopadł krzesła Albusa. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie, a zwykle dokładnie zawiązany turban, był nieco przekrzywiony. W pomieszczeniu zapadła grobowa cisza, Severus napiął mięśnie, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać, a profesor wysapał:

– Troll… w lochach… uznałem, że powinien pan wiedzieć.

Momentalnie ciszę zastąpił zamęt i hałas, przez zgiełk przebijały się krzyki pierwszoklasistów. Profesor Dumbledore rzucił na siebie zaklęcie Sonorus i starał się przekrzyczeć przez tłum, a kiedy to nic nie dało, wystrzelił kilka purpurowych rakiet ze swojej różdżki, aby uciszyć salę. Dopiero wtedy wszyscy zwrócili głowy w jego stronę i nieco się opanowali.

– Prefekci! – zagrzmiał. – Natychmiast zaprowadzić swoje domy do dormitorium!

Severus zauważył momentalną reakcję starszych uczniów i mimowolnie pogratulował im w myślach. Już miał dołączyć do grupy profesorów, która miała szukać Trolla, kiedy spostrzegł jak Quirrell przemyka ku bocznemu wyjściu z Wielkiej Sali. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, a następnie popędził za nim. Zachowanie wykładowcy obrony przed czarna magią nie pierwszy raz wydawało mu się podejrzane i tylko czekał, aż tamtemu podwinie się noga. Zawsze chciał uczyć tamtego przedmiotu, a nie eliksirów, jednak Albus twierdził, że ciężej jest znaleźć odpowiedniego profesora na jego stanowisko.

Skręcając w kolejny korytarz zmrużył lekko oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kierują się w stronę trzeciego piętra. Zaklął szpetnie pod nosem. Doskonale wiedział, co jest celem Quirrella. Wielokrotnie ostrzegał Albusa przed profesorem obrony, było w nim coś takiego, iż nie mógł mu zaufać. Teraz tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, kiedy zauważył jak znika on za drzwiami na końcu korytarza. Obejrzał się za siebie, czy nikogo nie ma, i podążył za nim.

Mężczyzna z harfą w ręce, stał tuż za drzwiami i spoglądał na kalpę w podłodze, która mieściła się tuż koło wielkiej łapy trójgłowego psa. Ten leżał, śpiąc sobie jakby nigdy nic. Jego trzy pyski spoczywały na kończynach i z pyska ciekła mu obrzydliwa, cuchnąca ślina. Kiedy tylko klapa dźwięki harfy ucichły, bo Severus złapał profesora za rękę, oczy bestii się otworzyły. Zauważenie dwojga ludzi zajęło jej kilka sekund, przez które mężczyźni zdążyli podbiec do drzwi i znaleźć się prawie na zewnątrz. W ostatniej chwili pies zębami zahaczył o nogę Snape'a, który wypchnął przed sobą drugiego profesora.

– Szlag – jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, ściskając mocniej palce na ramieniu Quirrella, gdy poczuł, że ten chce się wyrwać. – Ty nigdzie nie idziesz – niemalże wysyczał przez zęby, wyjmując różdżkę najpierw rzucił zaklęcie tamujące krew na nogę, a następnie zasłonił ją peleryną. Dopiero wtedy wyszeptał – Wskaż mi – szepnął, myśląc o Albusie. – Idziemy – warknął na profesora obrony.

– S–S–Severusie o c–co chodzi? Ja t–t–tylko stara–ałem się z–zabezp–pieczyć k–k–klapę – wyjąkał Quirrell, patrząc przerażonym wzrokiem na Severusa, Ten nie przejął się w ogóle wyrazem twarzy wykładowcy, wiedział, że nie należy ufać mężczyźnie i tego się trzymał. Niezależnie od tego, jaki wyraz twarzy przyjmie jego kolega po fachu, był on tylko parszywym oszustem, czego chciał dowieść.

– Zostaw swoje kłamstwa dla dyrektora – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby, starając się ignorować ból nogi.

Droga między korytarzami trwała o wiele dłużej, niż chciał Snape. Dopiero w połowie przypomniał sobie o jednej rzeczy. A może raczej o dwóch osobach. Przeklął pod nosem szpetnie, dziwiąc tym Quirrella. Chwilę później ponownie wyszeptał zaklęcie, tym razem z myślą o Malfoyu i Potterze. Obiecał sobie, że gdy tylko ich znajdzie, to przetrzepie im skórę, z nadzieją, iż może wtedy zaprzestaną swoich wycieczek po korytarzach. Jednak te zapewnienia nie zmieniły jednej rzeczy. Niepokoił się o te dwa nieznośne bachory. Nie miał pojęcia, czy im się coś nie stało. Oczywiście podejrzewał, że prefekci już zgłosili ich brak do innych profesorów, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, iż może być już za późno. Jak on wytłumaczy się z tego Lucjuszowi? Albo te wyrzuty sumienia, związane z przysięgą daną Lily.

– Ueee… smarki trolla. – Usłyszał naglę i poczuł jak złość w nim kiełkuję.

– On jest obrzydliwy, Harry, chodźmy stąd zanim ktoś nas zna… – Draco zamarł w półsłowa, gdy zauważył Severusa i profesora Quirrella.

– Stójcie tutaj i się nie ruszajcie – rozkazał wściekłym tonem, a dwóch chłopców się wzdrygnęło i przełknęło ślinę, na ich twarzach zagościł strach. Drugi mężczyzna również zatrząsł się i spojrzał z przerażeniem na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape tym czasie zajrzał do łazienki, z której wychodzili chłopcy i na chwilę sam zamarł. Dorosły troll górski nie był łatwy do powalenia, większość osób tego nie próbowała, bo po prostu uciekała, gdy tylko poczuła jego odór. Tymczasem przed nim leżał przedstawiciel tego gatunku, całkowicie nieprzytomny. Jego maczuga znajdowała się kilka metrów dalej pod skorupami, które pozostały z umywalek. Tuż pod twarzą stwora była potężna kałuża jego gili. Severus sam się mimowolnie skrzywił, a następnie wrócił na korytarz i spojrzał na dwóch chłopców. Z daleka słyszał kroki reszty personelu.

– Który z was mi wyjaśni, co tu miało miejsce? – zapytał pozornie spokojnym głosem, jednak tak beznamiętnym, że obaj chłopcy się ponownie wzdrygnęli. Następnie zaczęli spoglądać na siebie, jakby z nadzieją, iż to ten drugi zacznie mówić. Snape'owi nie ciężko było odgadnąć, o czym myślą jedenastolatkowie. – No słucham.

– No bo… – zaczął niepewnie Potter, spoglądając na kolegę. Severus zgromił bachora spojrzeniem i po raz kolejny stwierdził, że wolał, kiedy chłopak nie był taki pewny siebie. – No bo… – powtórzył jeszcze bardziej drżącym głosem.

– Tak? – burknął Mistrz Eliksirów, zwracając swoja uwagę na mówiącego dzieciaka. W między czasie dotarła do nich grupa poszukiwawcza, która na widok trolla i chłopców wydali zdziwione okrzyki, po czym ze zmartwieniem zaczęli się przyglądać dwójce Ślizgonów, jednocześnie zaczęli cicho rozmawiać, nadstawiając uszu na to, jaką burę zbierają chłopcy.

– Właśnie szliśmy do Wielkiej Sali… na kolację, kiedy natknęliśmy się na to coś, profesorze – powiedział w końcu Malfoy, który chwilę wcześniej wyglądał na wyjątkowego skupionego i jakby korzystającego z tego, że Harry przyjął na siebie gniew opiekuna ich domu, sformułował w głowie odpowiednią odpowiedź.

– Tak, właśnie tak, profesorze – potwierdził Potter, a Severus ponownie posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, tak samo jak w stronę Draco. Obaj chłopcy nagle ponownie wyglądali tak, jakby żałowali, że się w ogóle odezwali.

– Czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę na to, na co się naraziliście! Przecież musieliście czuć trolla z daleka, dlaczego nie zachowaliście się jak normalne bachory i nie zwialiście! Co powiedziałbym twojemu ojcu, panie Malfoy, jeśli coś stałoby się tobie. Nie wspominając już o pańskiej matce. A ty, panie Potter. Myślisz, że bezkarnie możesz sobie łamać szkolny regulamin i nikt nie będzie zwracał na to uwagi? Szlaban! W każdą sobotę o siedemnastej do odwołania. – Początkowa złość szybko opuściła Severusa, gdy mówił. Nie zamierzał teraz prowadzić z nimi dokładnej rozmowy na temat tego, ale chłopcy doskonale wiedzieli, że to ich nie minie. Spoglądali teraz z przerażeniem na opiekuna domem i jakby nieco błagalnie.

– Ale… – zaczął Potter, ale wystarczyło tylko, aby zerknął na Snape'a, a zamilkł.

– Nie ma żadnego „ale", panie Potter. W czasie uczy powinniście być na niej, a nie szlajać się po zamku. Już i tak kilkakrotnie uszło wam to na sucho. Myślicie, że o tym nie wiem? Biorąc to pod uwagę, można mieć wrażenie, iż specjalnie odłączyliście się od grupy, aby znaleźć trolla. Już nie wspominam o tym, że na waszą niekorzyść przemawia fakt, iż łazienka dziewczyn nie jest po drodze do Lochów – warknął Snape, a obaj chłopcy lekko poczerwienieli na twarzach. – Później wyjaśnicie, co tu robiliście. Póki co oczekuję od was na sobotę stu pięćdziesięciu linijek „Nie będę samopas chodził po korytarzach Hogwartu." – oświadczył, a chłopcy jęknęli. Dracon rzucił jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie koledze. – Tak, panie Potter, niech pan lepiej posłucha, pana Malfoya, bo tylko możecie pogorszyć swoją sytuację – stwierdził nieco ciszej i jakby bardziej złowieszczo.

– Severusie, może nie powinieneś ich tak karać. W końcu nie każdy jedenastolatek poradziłby sobie z dorosłym trollem górskim – powiedział na obronę chłopców Dumbledore, a Snape rzucił mu złe spojrzenie.

– Pozwolisz, dyrektorze, że w tym przypadku sam ocenie sytuację. Chyba nie chcemy, aby taka sytuacja się powtórzyła – stwierdził z niechęcią, nie spuszczając wzroku z dwójki podopiecznych.

– S–s–skoro już z–z–znaleźliśmy t–trolla, to m–m–może przen–niesiemy go z p–p–p–powrotem do l–l–lochów – wyjąkał Quirrell, odwracając uwagę od sprawy dzieciaków. Następnie wraz z McGonagall, Flitwickiem oraz Hooch ustawił się wokół ciała stwora i rzucili zaklęcie lewitujące. Powoli wyszli z nim z pomieszczenia, a reszta profesorów pożegnała się i również się oddaliła, doszło do tego, że pozostał tylko Dumbledore, Snape i dwóch chłopców.

– Nie bądź zbyt surowy dla nich, Severusie. To tylko dzieci – poprosił Albus, spoglądając na dwóch chłopców. Obaj wyglądali na skruszonych, jednak według Mistrza Eliksirów udawali. Niemalże czuł ich złość za to, że zostali ukarani.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze. A teraz przepraszam, musze ich odprowadzić do dormitorium – odpowiedział spokojnym i opanowanym tonem.

Ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się na podopiecznych. Ci ledwo nadążając ruszyli za nim, żegnając się szybko z dyrektorem. Do wejścia do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu doszli w ciszy. Ta dwójka zawsze się tak zachowywała, po tym jak dostała szlaban. Niektórzy mogliby to odebrać tak jak Albus, jako skruchę, ale nic bardziej mylnego. W ten sposób pokazywali oni swoje niezadowolenie z otrzymanej nagany, sposób był nadzwyczaj praktyczny, skoro nie musieli szczególnie udawać.

Przez te wszystkie lata Severus mógł się szczycić tym, iż nie był nazbyt troskliwy. Zwykle po prostu najpierw ostrzegał o karach za przewinienie, aby odpowiednio nastraszyć delikwentów, którzy chcieli coś przewinąć. Jednak sprawa z tą dwójką miała się całkiem inaczej. Obaj byli w pewien sposób uprzywilejowani w jego oczach. Za Draco ruszyłby murem jego ojciec, który nie dość, że jest członkiem rady szkoły, to należy do bardzo małego grona przyjaciół Snape'a. Tymczasem Potter miał po swojej stronie Albusa, McGonagall i połowę Świata Magii, nie wspominając o przysiędze jaką złożył jego matce. Nigdy nie zamierzał przez to wyróżniać, ani jednego, ani drugiego chłopaka, ale wiedział, iż prędzej, czy później się to na nim odbije. Właśnie dlatego postanowił być jak najbardziej sprawiedliwym w stosunku do nich i nigdy nie darować im kar, na które zasłużyli. Oczywiście mogli liczyć na jego wstawiennictwo u innych profesorów w sytuacjach kryzysowych i skrajnie niesłusznych potraktowaniach ich ze względu na to, że byli Ślizgonami, ale już teraz wiedział, iż to będzie nie potrzebne.

– Co tam robiliście? – zapytał, patrząc na dwójkę podopiecznych. Ci spojrzeli na niego z udawaną niewinnością,

– Nic, profesorze – odpowiedział Potter, a Malfoy potaknął. Potarł nasadę nosa i powstrzymał się przed wrzaskiem na chłopców.

– Nie jestem jakimś Gryfonem, nie zapominajcie o tym. Nie okłamujcie mnie, bo możecie na tym tylko stracić – powiedział w końcu.

– Słyszeliśmy, że jest tam tajemne przejście i poszliśmy go szukać. Kiedy wracaliśmy z łazienki zauważyliśmy profesora Quirrella, a potem pana – rzekł Malfoy i tym razem to Potter potaknął.

– Więc postanowiliście nas śledzić, Draco? – zapytał, a chłopak spojrzał na niego z obrazą.

– Nie nazwałbym tego śledzeniem, raczej po prostu byliśmy ciekawi, gdzie pan idzie. No i zwróciliśmy, kiedy skręcił pan w zakazany korytarz na trzecim piętrze. Chcieliśmy pójść do Wielkiej Sali, ale po drodze natrafiliśmy na trolla. To cała historia, profesorze – powiedział tym razem Potter, ale to potaknięcie drugiego chłopca go zirytowało. To nienaturalne tak się ze sobą zgadzać!

– To nadal nie tłumaczy, dlaczego nie uciekliście?

– Tam ktoś był. W łazience, ale nie wiemy kto. Zwiał zanim zrozumieliśmy, że troll został powalony, profesorze – odpowiedział Draco.

– To była jakaś dziewczyna. I to nie tak, że chcieliśmy ją ratować. Po prostu bylibyśmy trochę winni, gdybyśmy ją tam zostawili, ponieważ zamknęliśmy łazienkę na klucz, gdy wszedł tam troll – dodał Harry, spoglądając w podłogę. – Nie zdążylibyśmy zawołać nikogo starszego do pomocy, więc chcieliśmy sami coś z tym zrobić. Mieliśmy plan, kiedy zbliżyliśmy się do trolla. – Ostatnie zdanie powiedział chłopak, jakby dla obrony siebie i kolegi. Spojrzał na nich i lekko powstrzymał westchnięcie rozpaczy. Musiał się skupić na zachowaniu swojej maski bez uczuć, inaczej straci kontrolę nad sytuacją, gdy chłopcy zauważą, że udało im się coś zdziałać.

– Plan? Jakiś to plan mogli wymyśleć jedenastolatkowie po miesiącu szkoły? Oświećcie mnie – warknął sarkastycznie. Przez chwilę myślał, że dzieciak tylko żartował, ale zmienił momentalnie zdanie, gdy zobaczył jak usta Draco się otwierają.

– Jak czytałem jedną książkę, to tam było trochę o trollach. One są mało wrażliwe na magię, więc wykluczyliśmy zaklęcia bezpośrednio rzucane na przeciwnika. Tym bardziej, że zbyt wiele ich nie znaliśmy. Musieliśmy wymyśleć jak wykonać jakiś atak fizyczny, który zwali go z nóg i da nam czas na ucieczkę. Na początku chcieliśmy rozwalić sufit, ale w ten sposób moglibyśmy zrobić krzywdę tamtej dziewczynie. Dopiero potem przypomniało nam się zaklęcie lewitacji, uczyliśmy się go dzisiaj na zaklęciach! Musieliśmy znaleźć tylko odpowiedni przedmiot, który będziemy w stanie unieść zaklęciem i jednocześnie mocno uderzyć trolla. Padło na jego maczugę, co prawda musieliśmy oboje rzucić zaklęcie, ale się opłaciło. Widział, pan, nie tylko go powaliliśmy, ale również stracił przytomność – emocjonował się Draco. Harry patrzył na niego nieco nie pewnie, tak jakby nie był przekonany, czy mówienie wszystkiego opiekunowi domu, jest dobrym pomysłem. Zmienił jednak zdanie, gdy w końcu powstrzymywanie westchnienie, wyrwało się z ust Severusa i ten pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem.

– To nie wystarczy, aby twój ojciec się nie wściekł – stwierdził nieco zmęczonym głosem, patrząc na Malfoya, któremu zrzedła nieco mina. W jakiś sposób mógł być dumny z chłopców, w końcu rzeczywiście wykazali się odwagą i sprytem, ale nadal groziło im niebezpieczeństwo. Nie wspominając o tym, iż nikt nie mówił potwierdzić, tego co mówili. Doskonale wiedział, że z Draco był pierwszorzędny łgarz. Pytanie tylko jak dobrze potrafił kłamać Potter. Jednak póki co wersja chłopców rzeczywiście miała prawo bytu i nie była zbytnio naciągana. – Nadal mogło wam się coś stać. Nie myślcie sobie, że ominie was kara i linijki do napisania – powiedział w końcu, ale w oczach jedenastolatków błysnęło samozadowolenie. Doskonale wiedział, iż zrobił błąd. Chłopcy nadal uważali się za niewinnych i kiedyś mogli powtórzyć tego typu wygłup. Snape obiecał sobie jednak, że na szlabanie im wszystko wyjaśni, nie mogąc się już zbytnio skupić na nastolatkach, bo coraz bardziej dokuczała mu noga. Był już u kresu swoich sił i nie potrafił już dłużej udawać, iż nic mu się nie stało, a nie chciał, aby bachory cokolwiek zauważyły. – Marsz do Pokoju Wspólnego i jeśli kto pytałby się, gdzie byliście, to macie odpowiedzieć, że ze mną. Zrozumiano? – rozkazał znowu beznamiętnym głosem. Chłopcy szybko potaknęli i chwilę później zniknęli za ścianą, życząc mu miłego wieczoru.

Severus potarł palcem nasadę nosa i ruszył w stronę własnych komnat, musiał się zająć swoją nogę. Doskonale wiedział, że ugryzienie trójgłowego pas jest wyjątkowo paskudną sprawą. Tym bardziej, iż jego ślina przenosiła pewną ilość trucizny, która uniemożliwiała zasklepienie rany za pomocą zaklęcia. Jedynie kilka eliksirów działo na tego typu obrażenia, ale żaden z nich nie miał natychmiastowego skutku. Związku z czym i tak czekało go rekonwalescencja, która w ogóle mu nie pasowała.

Otwierając szafkę z eliksirami, szukał zrobionej przez siebie maści. Znalazł jej resztkę w puszce i zaklął szpetnie. Wziął ją nieco zrezygnowany i usiadł na krześle. Podwinął szatę i rozdarł nogawkę spodni pod spodem. Jego oczą ukazała się paskudna podłużna rana. Miała prawie osiem cali, na samym dole cal nad kostką było najgorzej, bo kieł wbił się najgłębiej. To tam krew zaczęła płynąć najszybciej, gdy poruszył delikatny zakrzep, smarując skórę maścią. Doskonale wiedział, że bez tego rana goiłaby się znacznie dłużej, a na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Czym wcześniej przestanie go ona boleć, tym mniej osób zauważy, iż ją ma.

Usiadł nieco swobodniej, dopiero gdy rana zasklepiła się ponownie i obwiązał łydkę bandażem. Przez chwilę się nie ruszał, a następnie z jękiem, lekko kuśtykając, zaczął zdejmować z siebie szatę. Odrzuciwszy ją na oparcie kanapy, podszedł do barku i nalał sobie nieco Ognistej. Doskonale wiedział, że alkohol spowalnia leczenie się ran, ale wolał to od picia teraz paskudnego eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Siadając na sofie, spoglądał w ogień. Ze szklanką w jednej ręce, jego spojrzenie wydawało się nieco nieprzytomne.

Myślał nad zachowaniem Pottera i Malfoya. Czuł, że ich samozadowolenie z pokonania trolla, nie wróży nic dobrego i teraz będzie musiał podać tych dwoje szczególnej obserwacji. W każdym innym wypadku, prędzej czy później znowu wpakują się w kłopoty, tym bardziej, iż te wręcz kochają Harry'ego, a Draco nie może przecież ominąć bycia w centrum zdarzeń.

Westchnął. Nigdy nie podejrzewał, że ta dwójka tak się dobierze. Potomek Lucjusza jakby z dnia na dzień zaczął mniej marudzić, tym czasem syn Lily nabierał pewności siebie i typowej dla Ślizgonów ogłady. Tak, już jakiś czas temu przestał myśleć o Harrym jako dziecku Pottera, oczywiście chłopak miał sporo cech typowych dla jego ojca, ale równie wiele należało do jego matki. Niewątpliwie ciekawość świata i skłonność do przesiadywania w bibliotece, odziedziczył właśnie po rodzicielce. Pomijając już jego przyjaźń z Lily oraz to co do niej czuł, przecież złożył przysięgę, że będzie dbał o chłopca. W tym przypadku nawet fakt, iż nienawidził się z mężem ukochanej, nic nie zmieniał. Tymczasem Draco był jego chrześniakiem i synem przyjaciela. Jak w takim wypadku miał być w stosunku do nich sprawiedliwy?

Westchnął po raz kolejny. Na początku roku szkolnego przewidywał, że to będzie ciężki rok. Teraz już wiedział, iż nie mylił się ani trochę.


	4. Chapter 4

„_Same utrapienia z tymi bachorami"_

Severus już jakiś czas temu uporał się ze złością, wywołaną przez Pottera i Malfoya. Jednak od czasu ich wyskoku z trollem, starł się nie spuszczać wzroku z podopieczny, jeśli to było możliwe. Tak i właśnie teraz obserwował obu chłopców, którzy ciepło ubrani, spacerowali po błoniach. Rozmawiali o czymś z podejrzanymi minami, a on zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie ukrócić tego. Lekko się uśmiechnął, gdy do tej dwójki podszedł Zabini. Od paru dni chodził wszędzie z Draco i Harrym. Snape'a niepokoiło tylko jedno, jak długo jedenastolatkowie pozostaną tak spokojni.

Mając w pamięci swój strach o chłopców w Halloween, miał nadzieję, że już czegoś takiego nie powtórzą. Przez parę dni starał się zaprzeczyć, jakoby się martwił o chłopców, ale czym bardziej przejmował się tym, iż ostatnio staje się nazbyt sentymentalny, tym mocniej utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu. W końcu się poddał. Poczuł się trochę lepiej, gdy Lucjusz z Narcyzą wysłali wyjca do Draco. W myślach gratulował im kilkakrotnie, bo rodzice blondyna poniekąd zwracali się do obu chłopców. Severus z niechęcią mógł przyznać, że dopiero po nim do jedenastolatków dotarło, co zrobili źle. Oglądanie jak przez kilka dni chodzą oni skruszeni i wykonują bez słowa wszystkie polecenia, było po prostu bezcenne. Jednak ten stan rzeczy już minęło i wrócili oni do swojej wcześniejszej werwy. Według Severusa, to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim wpakują się w kolejne kłopoty.

Właśnie dlatego na samą myśl o sobotnim meczu, czuł napływającą niechęć. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że to wtedy się coś wydarzy. Nie ciężko było o wypadek podczas widowiska, nie wspominając już o innych aspektach. Prawdopodobnie westchnąłby zrezygnowany, gdyby nie obecność świadków. Jeszcze uczniowie pomyśleliby, że on ma uczucia.

Przemierzając błonia powolnym krokiem, Snape powoli zbliżał się do Harry'ego, Draco i Blaise'a. Zauważył, że chłopcy wyczarowali sobie jasny, niebieski płomień i wsadzili go do szklanej buteleczki. Stali teraz wokół niego i grzali sobie ręce. Potter miał książkę pod pachą i starał się jej nie wypuścić, a pozostali chłopcy raz za razem wyjmowali jakieś cukierki z kieszeni. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą, aby zwrócić uwagę na to, iż znajdował się coraz bliżej nich.

– Co tam masz, panie Potter? – spytał spokojnie, stojąc tuż za chłopakiem. Ten podskoczył z zaskoczenia, a następnie momentalnie się obrócił. Książka w tym czasie niemal mu upadła i tylko dzięki refleksowi godnemu ścigającego, złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Snape wziął tom do ręki. – _Quidditch przez wieki_ – przeczytał tytuł i spojrzał na Harry'ego. – Wszystkie inne książki, być może bardziej wartościowe, już przeczytałeś w bibliotece, panie Potter? – spytał z sarkazmem, a trójka Ślizgonów spojrzała się na niego jakby z lekkim rozbawieniem. Sam Severus nie wierzył w to, co widzi.

– Nie. To Marcus zlecił mi, przeczytanie tej książki, powiedział, że mogę się dowiedzieć czegoś przydatnego na temat mojej pozycji w Quiddichu, proszę pana – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem, a następnie sięgnął po książkę. Jakże się zdziwił, kiedy opiekun jej mu nie podał. – Profesorze? – zapytał niepewnie, przyglądając się zamyślonemu obliczu mężczyzny.

– Książek z biblioteki nie powinieneś wynosić poza obręb szkoły w taką pogodę, zniszczysz je. Wezmę ją i oddam ci w szkole, teraz ci tylko zawadza i możesz ją uszkodzić – oświadczył i tym razem chłopcy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Ale… – zaczął Harry z miną zbitego psiaka, patrząc na niego całkowicie bezradnie.

– Przyjdź po nią do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego później, panie Potter. Możesz mi wierzyć, że po nic mi ta książka – przerwał jedenastolatkowi, a ten westchnął zrezygnowany.

– Dobrze, profesorze – odpowiedział w końcu z nieco zawiedzioną miną.

– Doskonale. Uważajcie na ten płomień, bo zaraz wam upadnie – rzucił, odwracając się od uczniów i kierując się w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Powoli czuł jak i jemu robi się zimno. Zdecydowanie założył zbyt cienki płaszcz na tak wietrzny dzień.

– Co go ugryzło? – zapytał Blaise, kiedy tylko znalazł się kilka kroków dalej, w ogóle nie dbając o to, że może go usłyszeć.

– Nie wiem, ale to Snape. Bardziej mnie ciekawi, co mu się stało w nogę – odpowiedział Harry, a Severus mimowolnie się lekko skrzywił. Akurat to zauważyła osoba, która nie powinna tego spostrzec. Był pewny, że chłopak jest zdolny do wysnucia mniej lub bardziej właściwych wniosków z tego, co widzi, a wcale nie chciał, aby dzieciak zrozumiał, o co chodzi. W końcu miał on unikać kłopotów, zapoznanie się z tą sprawą, oznaczało całkiem przeciwny tor rzeczy.

– Też to zauważyłeś? Już w Halloween miałem wrażenie, że lekko utykał. Jednak bardziej się z tym krył niż teraz – oznajmił Draco, a Severus zaklął w myślach. Nienawidził tego, iż niektóre dzieciaki są tak spostrzegawcze. Oczywiście wziął pod uwagę osoby, które zauważą jego ułomność, ale nie chciał, aby do tego grona dołączyły jakieś dzieciaki. Już mu wystarczyła Poppy i Minevra suszące mu głowę o to, aby był bardziej ostrożny. Nie usłyszał, co odpowiedział na te słowa Potter, ale mógł się tylko domyślać. Jakkolwiek podejrzewał, że dał chłopca temat do rozmów i do jutra wysuną tle hipotez, skąd się bierze jego utykanie, iż sama Rita byłaby pod wrażeniem ich pomysłowości.

Zaklął siarczyście w myślach, kiedy źle stanął i poczuł jak napinają mu się bardziej mięśnie na prawej łydce. Następnie przystanął na chwilę, udając dla niepoznaki, że obserwuje pewnych trzecioklasistów, którzy stali nieopodal. Chwilę później podjął przerwany marsz i z powrotem ruszył w stronę Pokoju Nauczycielskiego. Dość powolnym krokiem jak na siebie, dotarł na miejsce. Zrobił sobie herbaty i usiadł ciężko przy stolę, kładąc książkę obok kubka. Chwilę później zaczął uzupełniać papiery, które zostawił dzień wcześniej. Nienawidził tych wszystkich rubryczek. Niby miały one ułatwiać pracę, ale tylko zabierały czas. Równie dobrze mógłby zdawać na bieżąco relacje ustne i Albus również wiedziałby o wszystkim.

Pomimo pracy, to nie ona przywiodła go do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego. Czekał bowiem na Filcha, który miał mu przynieść bandaże. Własne mu się niespodziewanie skończyły, a nie zamierzał prosić Poppy o nowe, bo w obecnej sytuacji zadawałaby zbyt wiele pytań. Zamówienie nie wchodziło w grę, bowiem w ten sposób przyjmowano tylko większe dostawy, a on nie potrzebował całego kartonu, kupno detaliczne mogło mieć miejsce tylko w aptece, do której nie miał chęci iść. W ten sposób skończył żądając, przecież Severus nigdy nie prosi, aby Filch zdobył dla niego bandaże, bowiem wisiał mu kilka przysług, za tworzenie dla niego eliksirów.

Umówił się z nim w Pokoju Nauczycielskim, ponieważ był pewny nieobecności innych nauczycieli. Większość z nich spędzało właśnie ostatnie chodząc między uczniami na dyżurach lub patrolując korytarze, pozostali wypełniali papiery w zaciszu własnych komnat. Właśnie dlatego w tym pomieszczeniu obecnie zładował się tylko Severus, który z grymasem niezadowolenia uzupełniał kolejne rubryczki. Zwykle wolał to robić we własnym gabinecie, ale nie zamierzał wpuszczać tam Filcha. Nie chciał, aby ciekawski woźny, mógł przyjrzeć się jego miejscu pracy. Kto wie, czy nie zabrałby on czegoś. Bezpieczniej było spotkać się z nim w Pokoju Nauczycielskim, gdzie mężczyzna też miał na co dzień wstęp.

Uchylenie się drzwi i wejście do środka oczekiwanej osoby, stało się zbawieniem. Severus momentalnie porzucił papiery i zrobił miejsce na stole. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni puszkę z maścią i postawił ją na blacie. Rzucił jedno oczekujące spojrzenie w stronę Filcha, a ten lekko drgnął i sięgną ręką do kieszeni. W jego dłoni znalazło się kilka świeżych bandaży, które ten położył na stół, podsuwając sobie krzesło.

– Skoro już tu jesteś, możesz mi pomóc – mruknął, rozpinając duł szaty i rozkładając ją na boki. Następnie podwinął prawą nogawkę. Jego oczą ujawiła się noga, obwiązana ciasno bandażem. Na tym ostatnim widniały żółte ślady od ropy oraz zielone od maści, którą stosował mężczyzna. Na dole ponad kostką znalazła się też czerwona, delikatne plama krwi.

– Nie powinieneś jej unieruchomić? – spytał Filch, spoglądając na łydkę.

– Gdybym to zrobił, jeszcze bardziej rzucałoby się to w oczy – warknął, tak jakby miał do czynienie z dzieckiem, któremu musiał po raz któryś tłumaczyć proste zagadnienie.

Jednocześnie zaczął powoli odwijając bandaż. Szczególnie ostatniemu kawałkowi poświecił uwagę, gdzie wraz z gazą stworzył on jedną całość i przyczepił się do rany. Severus nie uniknął naderwania strupa, który zdążył się zrobić. Przeklął przy tym pod nosem. Wszystko przez to, że opatrunek przywarł do uszkodzonej części, ponieważ rano pokrył go za małą ilość maści.

– Źle to wygląda – stwierdził Filch, przyglądając się ciągle nodze.

– Cholerna sprawa – powiedział. – Niby jak miałem się upilnować przed trzema głowami naraz? – spytał z sarkazmem.

Nakładając maść na ranę, powstrzymał chęć skrzywienia się z bólu, w końcu nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie odruchy przy innych. Filch trzymał jeden z bandaży w ręce i właśnie zaczął go rozpakowywać, kiedy obaj usłyszeli skrzypniecie drzwi. Momentalnie odwrócili głowy w tym samym kierunku.

– POTTER! – wrzasnął, nie ukrywając złości. Szybko zakrył nogę szatą, w tym samym momencie chłopak przełknął ślinę ze strachu.

– Ja tylko chciałem zapytać, czy mógłby mi pan oddać moją książkę – powiedział bardzo niepewnie, widząc wyraz twarzy Severusa, chłopak lekko zbladł.

– WYNOŚ SIĘ! PRECZ!

Krzyk odbił się echem, tak samo jak trzask zamykanych w pośpiechu drzwi. Severus opadł z powrotem na krzesło, sam nie wiedząc, kiedy wstał. Przetarł nasadę nosa kciukiem, zaciskając ze złości żeby.

– Mogę go dogonić – zaproponował niepewnie Filch, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. – Same utrapienia z tymi bachorami.

– Zostaw go, sam się później z nim policzę. Skończmy to, co zaczęliśmy – powiedział opanowanym głosem Snape, myślami będąc całkiem, gdzie indziej.

Jeśli wcześniej zastanawiał się, czy chłopak domyśli się, co mu się stało, że utyka, to teraz był pewny, iż chłopak znajdzie prawidłową odpowiedź. Wrodzona ciekawość na pewno go pchnie do tego, a jak nie, to zawsze był Draco, który był tak samo dociekliwy. Klnąc pod nosem na to, że sam powiedział chłopakowi, aby przyszedł po książkę do Pokoju Nauczycielskiego, wiązał ponownie bandaż. Starał się nie zacisnąć go zbyt mocno, bo pod wpływem emocji, mógł to zrobić. Późniejsze niedokrwienie nogi należało do konsekwencji, z którymi nie miał ochoty się spotkać.

Kiedy wreszcie odesłał Filcha, zgarnął pozostałe bandaże i zababrał książkę Pottera z biurka oraz przesłał papiery do swojego gabinetu, opuścił Pokój Nauczycielski. Lekko utykając, ruszył w stronę własnych komnat. Uczniowie, którzy spotykali go pod drodze, przełykali ślinę w przerażaniu i lekko wystraszeni szybko go mijali, po drodze pozdrawiając. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że na co dzień nie wygląda jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na świecie, ale dzisiaj musiało być znacznie gorzej niż zwykle. W zasadzie było to przecież uzasadnione. Nie dość, iż dokuczała mu noga, to jeszcze sprawa z Potterem.

_Wykrakałem to sobie_, pomyślał wchodząc do gabinetu i rzucając książkę oraz inne rzeczy na biurko, następnie usiadł na krześle za nim. Nie mógł winić Harry'ego i to doprowadzało go do szału. Dodatkowo teraz chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z rany na jego nodze, a Severus był niemalże pewny, iż zdradzi to, co widział Draco. Na swoje szczęście Malfoy miał o nim w miarę dobre zdanie i nie będzie go o nic obwiniał, niewątpliwie jednak już powiązali to z Halloween i zaczną się zastanawiać, gdzie się tak załatwił. Tym bardziej, że widzieli oni, jak śledził Quirrella.

Zrezygnowany i nieco bezradny w swoim gniewie, sięgnął po kartkę. Nakreślenie odpowiedniej notatki, nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Szybko napisane słowa, były lekko pochyłe, a literki miały ostre krańce, w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób. Chwilę patrzył przed siebie i dopiero wtedy przeczytał ponownie liścik:

_Panie Potter, zapomnij o tym, co widziałeś._

_Oto pańska książka._

_S.S._

Ani przez chwilę nie zamierzał przeprosić Pottera za to, co miało miejsce. W zamian za to postanowił to przemilczeć, jako że jego winna była równa chłopca. Spoglądając przed siebie na chwilę się zamyślił, trzymając nadal karteczkę w ręce. W końcu westchnął cicho i spojrzał na swoje biurko. Nie mógł uciec od pracy i jak na ironię, tylko ona teraz mogła dać mu odetchnąć od niechcianych myśli.

Zamieścił krótką notkę w książce i podszedł do kominka. Rzucił w ogień nieco proszku Fiu i wywołał kuchnię. Rozkazał jednemu ze skrzatów przybyć do siebie. Chwilę później stał przed nim Okruszek, który zwykle go obsługiwał.

– Połóż to na łóżku Harry'ego Pottera w dormitorium. Ważne jest, aby cię nie zauważył – zażądał, a skrzat wziął tom w swoje ręce.

– Dobrze, proszę pana. Okruszek spełni zadanie, pana profesora Snape'a – odpowiedział na swój pokrętny sposób skrzat i chwilę później zniknął z trzaskiem, zostawiając Severusa, który pogrzązł się w uzupełnianiu papierów dla dyrektora.


End file.
